The Last Time
by Len-kun121958
Summary: Kiryuu Zero has had enough, it's time to end this, with the letter written and crossover finished he'd be able to do what he had been planning for months now. This was the last time, there would be no interference. - Deathfic! Warning! Character Death! Don't like don't read! Rated T for a reason. Probably going to be two chapters at the most. Hinted pairing only
1. Ch1: The Last Time

**A/N:** Hello hello hello! If you'e not read the warning on this story, don't like that there are no pairings or just don't like dark fictions then you probably shouldn't be reading this. Just saying. Other than that welcome my readers! This fic has been in my library of fics (yes I have a library) for probably six months but in the last maybe three days I've been really intent on finishing it so I can get it out of my head. Most likely it wont be longer than two chapters...unless I decide to do an aftermath chapter or something but eh we'll see. I'll hopefully be able to focus more on my current fics once this one is published. Other than that, I don't own VK or any of the characters and happy (well...sorta) reading! ~Rena-chan

The Last Time

(Zero's POV)

This was going to be the last time, the first time she found me, the second time I was being watched by her protector. But I've figured it out now, I have everything in order for me to finish this before anyone can stop me. She, nor he, nor any of them will be able to interfere before it's too late. My name is Kiryuu Zero, I'm a hunter, an ex-human, and the male perfect of Cross Academy. I have been living here since I was eight, my family before was brutally murdered, and I had a burning passion to kill all vampires I came across. Especially pureblood vampires. Unfortunately it was that passion that drove me further and further away from the ones trying to help me and although they tried to understand my pain and suffering we all know they didn't come close to getting it. I was used as a pawn to protect the alfa pureblood's little sister who was formerly my best and only friend at this school. Now I only have myself. I have realized that I am alone, and the insults that are thrown at me for who and what I am sting more than I will ever be able to let on. That however is besides the point, see the reason I am writing and sitting here telling you all this is because I've given up. I lost everyone close to me, including the white mare known as White Lily who I have been with since she was born, I don't feel safe around others so I took to locking myself up at first. I thought that would be enough but it wasn't. It was far from enough, I still had those people coming in my room and checking on me. I hated it so I went outside, to be reunited with the hatred and harsh reality. I was never meant to live this long in the first place and I don't even care if it's a coward thing to do but I've lost all will to live. I know that whoever finds me will find this so I am leaving it laying around for the headmaster probably. Cross Kaien, though I've never said it you are a second father to me and for that I am grateful. Between you and Touga-sensei I almost felt as though I had a family again, almost. But your ideal lifestyle just isn't possible, not for me and not with these vampires. I'm sick of being used as a chess piece for the Kuran prince. As you've hopefully figured out by now, this is my suicide note. Because everyone who commits seems to write one. So this is mine, I know it's not as pretty and poetically written as the stereotypical versions but I've always been the black sheep so I think it's fitting to some degree. Now then, onto my goodbyes.

Yuuki: I hope you do realize that I've always loved you as a little sister. No matter how many fights and pointless banters we've been through. I wouldn't be surprised if you found this before everyone else since you seem to keep pushing towards me despite the things I said and that you can happily be with your beloved brother. I will be out of the way for the both of you and for that I am happy. You always reminded me of Ichiru in a sense, which both killed me and made me love you more. So much so that I couldn't stand not seeing you, not teasing and spending time with you. Sure it's been mistaken for the romantic type of love by nearly everyone on campus but I know you know better than to believe idiotic human girls. Lastly, you were the one who found me when I tried to do this before. I am both sorry that you did but also grateful, otherwise I would never have gotten to write this to you. Please keep that smile on your face that makes others happy, don't turn into a bitch like Ruka or I will haunt your brain like no other. I'll be watching you study and over whatever is to become of your future. Goodbye Yu-chan.

Sensei: What can I say about you that doesn't make you sound like an asshole? Well not much to be honest. You don't know this but you always made my father smile. Even when you were pissing him off he never thought badly of a single matted hair on your head. You won't believe this but Ichiru too did care about you, he would ask me all the time if your age was getting to you yet. I still apologize about your eye, that day will be forever burned into my mind as something that I should have prevented. I relished your comforting, well as comforting as you can manage, words that you told me. You lessons are forever running through my mind. Thank you for everything you've done for me and I know you've done more than what you say. I'm not that ignorant. Keep an eye on Kaito's appetite for me? I'm sure he'll be complaining about the lack of edible food in the headmaster's room once I'm gone. Thanks for everything again, I'll make sure to tell dad how much you cried for him.

Kaito: You certainly stepped into the role of older brother, not really sure why but I did enjoy it. A little backwards though since you're a little brother and I'm the older one. Not to mention your maturity levels are at a permanent all time low. You were my rock when no one else in this damn world could have been and I thank you for that. I know you don't do the whole cheesy sappy shit so I'm stopping there. Just know I'm glad for you being something of a friend, asshole or not.

I suppose I should write one to you but you're going to go unnamed so suck it. I hate you to say the least. You screwed my life over and over and over again. You're a prick and the asshole of all assholes. I don't see what people find even remotely decent about you. But aside from all that...ugh I hate to say this but thanks...kinda...because like with Yuuki if you hadn't been watching for some odd reason then I wouldn't be writing this either because I would already be dead long ago. On the flip side, I really wish you would have either just let me die so long ago or just killed me the first day I met you and stabbed you with that butter knife. Anyway, thanks, but not, because you're still a prick. Also, this time your damn abilities won't be getting in the way so don't try anything. Yes this will hurt your precious Yuuki but hey she'll get over it. Eventually she'll forget me like you and everyone else will. That's the end of this damn letter thing, I'm not going to mention the rest of the idiots I've interacted with maybe once or twice. Most of those were insult or threat-based anyway.

Lastly I say to everyone I'm leaving because I see no reason to live and I personally don't want one. Depression has taken over my mind, my will to do anything died a long time ago, I have no purpose and I'm so tired of fighting. It makes me sick to think about facing another day in this place. I hate myself more than anything, I can't stand my existence so I'm ending it for whoever wants to end my life and for the ones who would have to end it for me in the end anyway. I'm not going to be saved this time, I will not return to this lack of a life. This is the last time I say goodbye.

(Normal POV)

Zero read over the letter one final time before tucking the thing under his pillow for later and heading out to crossover. He wasn't going to see this again tomorrow so he may as well watch it for one last time. 'I'm not going to fail this time, I can't keep going anymore.' he thought watching the vampires walk through the lines of day class girls that had been created for them. He received a few glares as per usual when the night class walked by but there were no remarks. Like usual, he ignored the presence of everyone, he didn't even realize that crossover could go so smoothly it was like everyone on campus was tiptoeing around him. He didn't mind, not this time. His brain was numb as were his eyes, he had no feeling towards anything. He had simply given up telling them anything and yet the girls were easier to manage like this. 'Go figure.' he sighed mentally just as he noticed Yuuki walking over to him with Kaname in tow. He watched her every move but didn't see her take a single step.

"Good evening Zero, how are you doing?" she asked unable to hide her concern. As of recently Zero had been distant, but in a different way than usual. It was as though he didn't care anymore. He had just stopped living, his eyes were dead and he moved as though no one ever called out to him. Like he wouldn't feel it even if she reached out and touched him.

"I'm alright Yuuki." his soft spoken reply only furthered her worry, glancing back at her brother she saw traces of a frown and slightly narrowed eyes. Even the other nobles seemed to stop walking and look at him as though something was too off to be considered okay. The day class girls around him had their jaws dropping at the tone of his voice, a tone no one thought even possible for him to possess. Well no one aside from Yuuki who had heard it on numerous occasions.

"Are you sure? You look a little...off this evening." she pointed out, though it was a very large understatement according to everyone else listening in on the conversation. Which was everyone. Zero nodded numbly and dragged tired eyes up to look at Kaname.

"You both should head to class, before we cause even more of a scene than necessary." Zero advised quietly, Kaname nodded and coaxed Yuuki into following him back to the nobles before leading the group to the main building. Zero watched them go, knowing full well he didn't have to escort them there, then turned to the gaping girls behind him. "Please, return to your dorms, it's late and we all still have class tomorrow." tilting his head to the slide slightly as though it was a question had the girls seeing hearts and yet also scared out of their minds. What the hell had gotten into the angry perfect?! With mixed emotions they all eventually headed back to their dorm rooms and Zero made his rounds peacefully. Unknowing of all the vampires staring at him in utter shock down the path.

"What the actual hell was that?" Ruka was the first to question after the perfect was out of earshot.

"Something has got to be really wrong with him..." Shiki pointed out with a raised eyebrow, suddenly everyone was looking accusingly at Aido.

"Why are you all looking at me?" the blonde huffed in irritation.

"Because you're the most likely to do something to Kiryuu and upset Kaname-sama. Idiot." Ruka replied with an obvious display of rolling her eyes at him. Aido glared back at her.

"That's not true and you know it! I don't do anything like that!" Aido shot back with a glare and crossing his arms.

"You can't deny that you go out of your way to pester Kiryuu, Ruka you do that to so don't play innocent here either." Kain stepped in glaring at both of them. Lately he had been watching Zero's changing behavior. It had him vexed and annoyed more than he would have liked to believe.

"I don't go out of my way, I just take the opportunity when it presents itself." Ruka huffed and crossed her arms much like Aido had done beforehand.

"That's enough, I don't think this has anything to do with anyone else on campus so let it go. Zero's personal life was never a real concern to you all before so don't try and make it one now." Yuuki voiced eventually with a hard stare around the classroom. Sure they were technically her brother's nobles but they would follow her order for fear of upsetting him. 'What are you doing Zero...what's wrong with you?' she asked herself, putting her head in her hands and trying to focus on what she remembered over the last few interactions with her former adoptive brother.

"Alright night class, let's get this shit over with." Yagari grouched as he walked in the room and dropped a stack of papers on his desk. They had turned in an essay in the previous week and the elder hunter had finally gotten around to grading them all. "Now, I didn't expect much outta you lot but I have my expectations set pretty high. I wasn't displeased with what I read but some of you may want to spend some more time working on your grammar and punctuation." he sighed with a sharp eye to Aido. Said blond grumbled and crossed his arms as a paper was plopped in front of him with red markings everywhere.

"Sensei?" Yuuki started once all the papers had been passed out and the nobles were busy mourning their scores. The grouchy teacher looked over at her and prompted her to continue, Zero was the only reason she got any respect from the man Yuuki frigured. It made her life a little easier compared to the others in her class and thanks to outside tutoring from Zero and a few nobles on various subjects she was actually doing quite well by her standards. "Have you seen Zero this evening?" she questioned, effectively silencing all trace of conversation around her so the nobles could listen in themselves. Touga started back at her for a solid minute and a half, she counted each agonizing second, before he inaudibly sighed and leaned back in his chair nodding.

"Yes, I have, why do you ask." It was a question but posed as a statement, meaning the man did not like where this conversation was heading and getting answers from him was already like pulling teeth.

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew if he was feeling well...since he looked...tired." the pureblood princess eventually stammered out. It was a understatement, to say the least. The perfect had looked as though he was about to drop dead on the spot. Even some of the most stubborn nobles felt the need to stand there during cross over to make sure the teen didn't collapse on them without warning.

"I don't doubt he is, you know well the toll being a perfect takes and the association Chairman hasn't been easy on him either these last two months." came the gruff reply, Kaname briefly wondered what that exactly meant, considering the Chairman of the Association was known to be something of an asshole without mercy from the beginning.

'Maybe it's time I pay Kiryuu a visit.' he pondered in his head as the rest of the class sat in waiting silence for answers that Touga wasn't keen on giving them.

Just as the vampire prince was going to stand and leave the room Kaito walked in the door with a frown on his normally stoic lips. "Sensei, have you seen Zero lately? I'm supposed to give him a message from the Chairman but I can't find him anywhere and I've searched the campus twice already, tracking him has also proved to be useless." The younger hunter explained causing Touga to frown as well. While it was normal for Zero to skip classes to hide or go off somewhere, he never missed out on perfect duties. That was just not something he was capable of doing. With a barely audible groan Touga got up and walked out of the classroom without a word to his class. Kaito huffed and pulled out his cellphone in order to text the younger hunter but he was stopped by Yuuki at the last second.

"Wait, Kaito-san, let me search for him with you. I have better tracking abilities than you do and with two of us there's a chance of finding him faster." her voice was pleading towards the hunter despite that she knew he had no reason to trust her. She hoped that his concern for Zero was greater than his wariness of her. After a few seconds Kaito nodded and continued texting his friend before he motioned for Yuuki to follow him out the door.

"Just make sure you can keep up." he told her before leaving in a similar manner as his master. Yuuki nodded, though the hunter couldn't see it, and walked after him not bothering to say a word to her brother or any of the nobles. Zero was missing and she wanted to find him, he had been on her mind the entire time and there wasn't anyway she could focus or relax without knowing her brother was ok.

"I promise you won't have to worry about me, I'll keep up." she replied once the duo got outside and started tracking where the perfect would have most likely headed.

"Yuuki, have you been noticing anything in the last I dunno few weeks or something about Zero that would lead up to him running off like this?" Kaito eventually asked, breaking the silence between them as they searched the woods off campus.

"I don't think I really noticed anything out of the ordinary at the time...I know my brother hasn't gone to visit Zero in a while so that could have something to do with it...other than how off he looked and acted tonight I didn't notice much of a change. He's just been silent as usual at crossover. He stopped walked us to class and our dorms though, I figured it was because he knows nothing is going to happen or he was on his routes but now I don't know for sure. Why do you ask?" she answered eventually after a stretch of thought.

"Because, you do remember Zero is essentially living on borrowed time don't you? He isn't going to be around forever and it's something that he's brought up with Touga and I on multiple occasions in the last few weeks. I didn't think much of it since he seemed to be fine then...I'm aware it's not a scenario anyone wants to think about...but he could be out of time." the hunter whispered making Yuuki stop dead in her tracks and stare at him with wide fearful eyes.

"N-No that can't be, this is Zero we're talking about, he can't be...that can't happen! It just can't!" the pureblood princess' voice started as a whisper but her words grew frantic quickly as she kept talking. Kaito sighed, realizing that Zero probably never talked to her about his inevitable and eventual death.

'Protecting her from her own feelings.' the older hunter figured as he heard the girl start sobbing, she had already collapsed to the forest ground not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes as they continuously flowed down her cheeks. Kaito sighed and closed his eyes briefly feeling irritation prick his senses when the rest of the nobles showed up around them with tense auras.

"What the hell did you do to Yuuki-sama you hunter scum!" Aido shouted immediately, his fists already white as the grass started frosting over.

"I didn't do anything to her you imbecile, not that you'll take my word for it." Kaito growled back, he never enjoyed the night class on a good day, and this was certainly not a good day making dealing with a bunch of fanged snots a true trip through hell.

"Obviously you did something! She's beside herself crying you asshole! Now what did you do to her!" it was Ruka's turn to step in and spit at the irritated teen in front of them while Kaname kneeled down to gather his sister in his arms. Kaito sighed and bowed his head slightly so his hair covered his eyes.

"I told her the truth, that you all should have realized a long time ago. Zero isn't going to be around forever, he's going day to day knowing that someday he won't be able to continue like this. What he does isn't living. He's a slave to the association and to this school. Eventually he'll fire the last bullet of Bloody Rose and end it." the ash-brown hired hunter growled with more force than the nobles were expecting from the normally stoic being. His voice hardly wavered as he spoke but his emotions ran high and clear in his aura.

"I hate to say this, but unfortunately Kaito-kun is correct." the voice of headmaster Cross sounded from off to the side where he stood with Touga. Both of them looked somewhat somber and at a loss. "Frankly, most hunters and vampires alike are shocked he's lived as long as he has, it even surprises Zero that he's still alive. The reality is, he was bitten when he was eight, it's been over ten years since then and it's coming to a point where he knows his time is running out." Kaien sighed as he eventually lifted his eyes to the students before him.

"Not that these guys care anyway, he's scum according to you right? The freak that isn't worth the air you breathe. For fuck's sake the only reason Kuran decided to keep him alive was because princess here wanted him around since she's too damn uncomfortable around the rest of you lot. I don't blame Zero for being so sick off all of you everyday of his life." the younger hunter hissed with seething eyes, in all her life Yuuki had never seen the other so angry and honestly she was becoming a bit more intimidated than she'd like to think.

'Perhaps, because what he says about the night class and Zero's relationship is so brutally true.' she thought to herself with downcast eyes.

"Kaito that's enough, focus on finding Zero." Touga barked at his student, not that he didn't fully agree with everything the younger said but he didn't want to deal with a problem between Kaito and the pissed off looking night class students at the moment. He had a former pupil to find and standing there wasn't getting them any closer to Zero. The younger hunter glared back at the vampires but followed what his senior said nonetheless and quickly jogged off somewhere deeper in the woods. "Kaien, I think it's best if you take the night class back to their dorms, let the hunters handle this one." Touga decided once Kaito was out of earshot. The ex-hunter looked over at his long time friend surprised for a moment but seeing the slivers of pain flitting through the other's eyes he nodded and turned back to the night class.

"Kaname, if you will lead the night class back to the moon dorms, that would be greatly appreciated." Kaien requested though there was an undertone of order that Kaname couldn't help to oblige by. Despite no longer being active as a legendary hunter, the man still had the strength and ability he possessed when named a legend among those without fangs. Even the Kuran prince would think twice about being overly stubborn with the man at times like this. Kiryuu Zero was basically the son of these two well seasoned hunters, any vampire would be a fool to pick a fight at a time when someone so dear to them was in potential danger of himself or someone else.

"Never get between a mother and her child Kaname, they can serve more harm to you than you can imagine." his mother once told him and it was advice the pureblood had taken to heart along with everything else she had told him.

"I wish you three luck." he decided to say before turning, with Yuuki still sobbing at his side, and taking the others back to their dorms. As he did so however he could not help the feeling of dread that overcame his senses and the sudden need to find the ex-human hunter.

As the night progressed the vampires were still on edge, without having class their thoughts returned to the problem at hand. An ex-human hunter with suicidal tendencies, and the potential to fall to being a bloodthirsty vampire with significant power was nowhere to be found. Yuuki was frantic, Kaname was irritated and twitchy, Takuma was worried, Aido and Ruka were annoyed, and Shiki, Rima and Kain were saying nothing to portray their inner thoughts like normal. In short, the night class was a mess. Not something one would think possible for a group of vampires of their classes, but here it was. 'Kaname-sama, I went to scope the boy's room as you requested, there is something you need to see.' Seiren's voice drifted into Kaname's head like a soft breeze, but the pureblood figured whatever his trusted information gatherer had was not going to be pleasant.

'Meet me in my study immediately.' he replied before getting up and making his way upstairs without a word to anyone. Thankfully Yuuki was still crying in her room with Sayori, who the headmaster had sent over, otherwise he would have had to explain to her what Seiren had acquired and for whatever reason he felt that would have been a very bad idea.

"Kaname-sama, this was tucked under his pillow, I assume from the ink that it was written earlier today. Bloody Rose was still on his person at crossover this evening." she informed as soon as the pureblood walked into the room, she held out the letter to the vampire and stood silently as he read over it. It was a surprise, she had to admit, she had read it herself in his room and there was no debating his intentions after leaving Cross Academy. Kaname cursed and put the letter in his coat pocket, nodding to Seiren he sped out of the moon dorms to track down Kaien and the others. He didn't have time to waste, Zero's life was at stake and he'd be damned if he didn't try something.


	2. Ch 2: It's Over

**A/N:** Long time no see, this is the second (and theoretically last) chapter of this fanfiction and before you even start reading I'm so sorry for what I do to these guys! Please don't hate me I'll be uploading other VK fics soon that aren't this terrible. I also apologize for the semi OOC-ness that happens and that I changed Zero's mother's name and appearance but I felt as though it fits better soooo I don't really apologize for that XP. Regardless I hope you all enjoy! ~Rena-chan

Ch.2: It's Over

"Where did kaname-sama go?" Ruka asked when Seiren came back downstairs. It was rare that she didn't hide her aura and presence around the night class but for whatever reason after Kaname had left to his study she didn't bother trying to remain unnoticed.

"I assume he went to find Kiryuu Zero." the trusted monotone noble replied. She knew the younger vampires would not push her, because of her age and status she could dismember them all by her own power. That being said there was no such thing as free information.

"Why would he do something like that. Not only did the headmaster tell him to take us back here but clearly the hunters don't want him out there looking for Kiryuu either." Kain pointed out in thought though he didn't expect to get a reply from the gray-haired vampiress. Unshockingly he didn't receive one.

"I think you're missing the big point here Kain, the fact that kaname-sama is spending his time searching for a lowly level D to begin with. Who cares if he dies anyway, it makes it easier on us." Aido blurted already coming into one of his rash hissyfits as Takuma called them.

"I care." the whisper, from the top of the stairs sounded. "We both care, the headmaster cares, Kaito-san cares and I'm positive Touga-sensei cares too." Yuuki's eyes were downcast and shadowed, her body was still trembling slightly as she held onto her best friend's hand who watched her concerned. Aido pursed his lips in regret. He hated upsetting the girl, she cried like no other vampire he knew when it came to things that upset her like this. And of course, that lead to Kaname being upset at him which was way worse.

"Yuuki-sama, please pay him no attention, we are worried about Zero-kun as well and I'm sure the other can do something about all of this, or at least make sure he gets back to the academy safely." Takuma attempted to console the pureblood princess though it didn't seem to be working super well.

"Everything that Kaito-kun said, it's all true isn't it? I know Zero's an outcast to both hunter and vampire society...but when I thought everyone was working towards co-existence I didn't think...I didn't think things would turn out so terribly. Seiren, why did my brother leave to find Zero?" she asked, turning to the ancient noble with determination sparking in her voice.

"Without Kaname-sama here, I should not tell you Yuuki-sama. It would be unwise." she replied taking notice of the tension that was starting to build in the dorms. Everyone knew that when Yuuki was too upset there was no such thing as consoling the princess. Half the time they ended up getting Zero to deal with her somehow which seemed to work well enough.

'We'll be at a real loss if she goes ballistic right now, with neither Kaname or Kiryuu here we could have a serious problem on our hands. Not to mention the headmaster, Touga-san and Takamiya-san are also gone.' Sayori thought to herself with minor alarm. She knew the nobles would follow Kaname's orders to the fullest, but maybe she could help Yuuki out this time. Not to mention she wanted to know the details behind this as well. "Did Kaname-san tell you not to tell us? Surely you can ask him through telepathy if he said nothing about you keeping quiet or not." she spoke up eventually, everyone turned to face her. Sayori was not normally one to speak out against the nobles rules or word, but then again Yuuki was her best friend since the beginning.

"You should know we do not disturb Kaname-sama when he is out on business." Ruka hissed back at the day class perfect, she never really held a grudge against Sayori for anything personally. But if the girl was going against their customs there would be blood.

"But you don't see him as doing business do you. You see him as wasting his time on someone that you don't even consider "worth the air you breathe" isn't that right?" Yuuki spoke up again, the anger clearer than day in her voice; so much so that the windows cracked and a nearby vase shattered. Takuma glanced over at Seiren in prompting while Yuuki and Ruka stared each other down. It wasn't the first time something such as this had happened, but the nobles were not keen on engaging the pureblood. Seiren gave a slight nod to Takuma turning to Yuuki and Sayori.

"I was sent to search Kiryuu-kun's dorm room, I assume he expected it because there was a letter there waiting. Addressed to no one in particular but open to read...Yuuki-sama, you're not going to like what it said." she began, Yuuki nodded and prompted her to keep going.

"I know, Seiren, but I have to know what is happening. We both do, we all do because even if you hate him Zero is still a large factor at this academy. Without him, Rido, Shizuka, Ichiru...all those things that happened. Where would we even be? Even the everyday things he does like watch crossovers, it's not easy waking up to people hating you just to protect the secret of more people that hate you. So I have to know, for him and for myself." she argued, Takuma couldn't help but agree to what she was saying. He just hoped that telling her wouldn't bring more problems than the ones they were already having.

Kaien sighed, sensing that Kaname had left the academy grounds. "What is he doing...if he goes searching for the kid Zero may just pull the trigger before we can even get there. Hell, we don't even know where there is to begin with." Touga grumbled as he came up beside Kaien with Kaito just behind him.

"Well, if anyone would have an idea of where Zero could be it would be him. I suggest we follow and try to keep anything from going disastrously wrong before we can stop it." the headmaster replied with a nervous smile at the glare he received. Despite what Touga felt personally, he knew that because Kaname and Zero shared a bond even though heavily one-sided they could locate each other much better than anyone else could. "Touga you do realize that this is not your fault." he added in a soft whisper as they sped off in chase of Kaname's trail. Touga stiffened slightly but gave him a sharp barely noticeable nod that Kaien knew better than to believe.

'Where would Zero go, if he wanted to escape everyone from the academy and the association at the same time...think Kaname! You've watched the boy for how many years now? You should know a simple detail such as that.' Kaname hissed to himself as he ran though the trees, trying to catch the trail of the ex-human hunter somewhere. Pausing in his search the pureblood looked around him, he was far off campus now but there were few people around since it was night. Briefly he felt as though there was someone trailing him, either the nobles or the hunters. He hadn't exactly explained his sudden disappearance after all. Then again, he didn't even know how he'd explain the sudden need to find the hunter turned boy for himself any better than anyone else could. Why was he so keen on finding the boy?

'Because you care about what happens to him.' a voice sounded in his head, not entirely unfamiliar but one he wasn't used to hearing on a basis by any means. His mother's. The voice of Kuran Juri drifted over him like a breeze on the sakura blossoms in spring.

'I do not care any more than the fact that he is my knight.' he protested in his head, unaware if the deceased pureblood would reply once again, did she have any idea where the boy would be?

'It is unbecoming of you to lie to yourself like that Kaname, if he was only your pawn you wouldn't have saved him. You wouldn't be here, I've been watching your interactions with the remaining Kiryuu child. Has your pride clouded your ability to be sensible?' she questioned, despite how gentle she sounded her words were like a slap in the face to the pureblood prince.

'Not at all, mother, you simply don't see that our relationship is formed on the thinnest bond and even for that I am lucky I did not receive a few silver bullets to my person.' he argued though he did not know if he was completely right anymore. He had always thought his interactions with the hunter were either for necessity or business. The boy didn't want to be saved from the beginning, rather he fed off of his burning desire to bring peace to himself by ending his parents' murderer.

'But then, if you've no need for him why are you out here searching? It is not hard to find someone loyal to the Kuran bloodline that would do anything for you even if it means protecting Yuuki to their fullest. That is what nobles are for after all. They are your loyal allies and your protectors.' Juri pointed out, once again leaving her son in thought.

'The other nobles...' Kaname hummed to himself. She wasn't wrong after all, Takuma and the others would put their lives on the line for anything he said. They respected him more than anyone else and would bend to his every shift of the wind no matter how uncomfortable they may end up. They'd do so without protest. In comparison to them Kiryuu Zero was hell's child. He was rude, he didn't care for Kaname's wants or wishes, rather he did everything he could in order to do as little for the pureblood as possible. He would not bend to Kaname's words, he would stand against them like a wall made of the strongest steel and he would not break. Kaname admired his will and his power equally, to stand up against a pack of nobles and the pureblood himself on numerous occasions. He faced this word with a glare harder than anyone the pureblood had ever met. And to think the boy would direct that same glare at him. Everyone was equal on his playing field, equal in life and equal in death.

'You keep feeding the boy with rage to keep him after you, Yuuki is not the boy's target and you know that. He isn't aiming to kill anyone, Shizuka is dead and he has no reason for aimless revenge. He is too smart for that. This leaves you, Kaname, you mean something to him too.' Juri explained before Kaname felt her presence in his mind vanish completely. Leaving him to be brought back to his surroundings once again.

'I keep him after me...I am not positive your prediction that Zero thinks of me as anything aside from 'that bastard pureblood' mother, but...he does mean something to me. I don't know what it is but he does. Please, if you have any idea of where he is, I must find him.' the prince pleaded into his mind. With his mother's words Kaname came to realize he had long been in denial about the truth behind why he always kept Zero around. It was not for Yuuki's sake, she was protected just fine; no, he kept the angry skilled hunter turned ex-human around because Kaname wanted him around. Because Kaname himself needed someone on a level playing field. He needed Zero just as Zero needed him to stay alive. No matter how much he protested or was trying to go against the bond they shared.

Kaname didn't notice it at first, but his surroundings were slowly changing, changing into a scene he did not recognize. There was a house a little ways ahead of him, the trees around him receded in the background leaving a front lawn and a gate that lead to the driveway of the white elegant yet comfortable looking place. Kaname was now standing in a road, not on the grass he saw before. It was a bit of a secluded area, away from the town and hardly looked out of the ordinary to anyone passing by, not that there would be many passing by as he figured they were a while away from other civilization. 'Where is this place?' he asked himself, as though he actually knew the answer.

"Welcome Kaname-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." a voice, completely new to his ears, sounded from somewhere around him though he could not sense anyone there. In a sudden sense that he was being trapped Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously in search of his captor in this strange illusion. "You have no reason to wear that expression, I have no reason to hurt you nor could I even if I wished to. Come, it is time we talked. You are asking a question that I can answer but only if you follow me." tHe voice said again, clearer this time and less wispy. Looking to his left Kaname watched as a figure walked from behind him to lead him towards the house. A woman, which was obvious, with long light silver hair that seemed to glow as it flowed in the non-existent wind. Now that he looked at her though, her whole body was glowing angelically. Her complexion was pale, pale even for a vampire and when she turned to look back at the pureblood bright lilac-amethyst hues stared back at him unwavering yet kind. Instantly he realized who the woman was, as well as where he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Kiryuu-san." he greeted, politely, dropping his guard he followed the woman that reminded him so much of the current Kiryuu he was trying to find. He had once heard the Kiryuu clan was that of angles according to the hunter world and he could very much understand how they came to that conclusion.

"Please, call me Luna. We might as well get acquainted. I'm sure this is not the last time we will be meeting." she replied before turning and heading once again to the house ahead of them, the Kiryuu house. "I spoke to your mother before she went to visit you, we have become good friends in the years that have gone by. We have kept a close eye on all of you everyday. But that is neither here nor there, Zero will come home, I would be surprised if he was not already there. You know what it looks like from the outside but he will most likely be in hiding. A place where not even Shizuka or your uncle could reach." Luna informed as she lead the pureblood down into the dim-lit home. Kaname assumed the view he was looking at right now would not mirror the one he would see in the actual Kiryuu household. He figured the real one was a bit more torn apart from the attack, but if it was also a safety for Zero then the pureblood could understand why he would return to the core of his anger.

'Slightly ironic though, no matter how one looks at it.' he couldn't help but think to himself as he took note of the portraits on the clean walls. Everything was in shades of white, gray and lilac except for the wooden floors and some curtains that they had passed in the library. It was a nice home, sure one that was chosen for its geographical location. A perfect place for hunters no matter where they needed to go. Not to mention the house was much larger on the inside than it appeared from the outside, a perfect way to hold a lot of people without seeming busy or suspicious to unwanted onlookers. "Your home is quite lovely." he decided to say admiring the roses he passed that were untouched on the windowsill.

"Yes, well, this is how I remember it which is why it looks the way it does. Part of my last memories before the attack. We always prefered keeping a lower profile, both to benefit us as hunters and because of our position in society. Despite the Chairman wanting us to use our money to live in extravagance. This turned out better for us on numerous occasions." Luna answered, opening a door leading to what Kaname assumed to be a basement of sorts. "You must watch your step when you come down here, the handle is charmed so you will have to either hope that Zero left it undone for you or that one of the hunters following you is close enough to help you out. Our charms are not to be taken lightly Kaname-kun." she warned, leading him through a labyrinth of passages and explaining where not to go in order to avoid either sudden death or harm to his person.

"All of this, what was it done for?" Kaname questioned when they reached a large stone door at the end of their walk. He hoped that this was the last one and that he'd be able to remember everything he had been told when he came to the real thing.

"Behind this door holds the secrets to our family line, our reason for existing, our ancestors ashes and most importantly it will hold Zero once you arrive here. We are not normal hunters Kaname-kun, we have a lot of secrets that are to be kept from the association and council alike, I am allowing you to come here because your desire to save my son has proven you worthy. I am not only trusting you with the life of my child Kaname, I'm trusting you with the location of the secrets that could very well undo everything that has been done in the past and more. If you betray that trust I will have no choice but to kill you." the seriousness in Luna's voice almost caused Kaname to shrink back from the door. As a pureblood he possessed a lot of secrets and information that could kill thousands with the flick of his wrist should he ever need it. But so many secrets are attached to one hunter family and he was the sole key to it all? That was a bit much to take in. even for a pureblood of his age and brain. The death threat didn't help either. Not able to find it in him to speak Kaname numbly nodded to the woman who was putting so much trust in him. In return she pulled out a silver key and pressed it into his palm, giving him a nod before she disappeared as did her surroundings. Leaving Kaname standing in the road looking at the gate that lead him to Zero.

Yuuki was speeding ahead of the other nobles as they raced through the woods. Trailing her brother and the hunters as closely as she could without being too obvious. Of course Kaname's inner circle was following her closely as expected. 'How annoying, I'd like to lose them but I don't have time.' she growled slightly to herself while keeping on Kaname's trail. She had an idea of where she was going and she didn't like it, she would have to make some adjustments to her plan.

"Yuuki-sama sure is adamant about finding Kiryuu-kun isn't she?" Rima voiced as she ran alongside Takuma and Shiki with the others closeby.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling about how this evening is going to end up..." Takuma answered with narrowed eyes, a look of worry passed over his features but there was something more that neither Rima nor Shiki could place.

"Let's just hope it's not too late by the time we get there." Shiki mumbled, he didn't entirely understand where they were going or how long they had been on Kaname's trail, but he knew if his cousin was this determined to find the ex-human the stubborn teen would be found one way or another before the night ended.

"Where in the hell did Zero go?!" Kaito growled as he brushed passed branches and snapped sticks in his way while they ran.

"I don't recognize this path, and by the trails I can say it hasn't been used often enough for him to come down here regularly by any means." Kaien replied with slightly narrowed eyes, he had a theory of where they were going, but he didn't know if he wanted it to be true or not.

"It's not used regularly, that's for sure, but it's not hard to think where Zero would go. They only place he could get through where no one else would be dumb enough to follow." Touga sighed, in his age keeping up and predicting where a young pureblood was going became tiring, but he knew Zero and he knew where Zero would feel safest if he really was going to take his own life. "He's going home." the words hit Kaien and Kaito like large boulders, Kaien didn't want to be right in his theory but he supposed he knew there was no other clear answer. Kaito was surprised, though he probably shouldn't be, he didn't think Zero would venture back to that place.

'Does he expect Kuran will take his life once he gets there like Shizuka took his parents?' he wondered but decided not to voice it, Kaname had stopped moving, meaning the pureblood had reached his destination so they weren't far away.

"Yuuki and the nobles are following us as well, that could cause a problem." Kaien sighed though he didn't look behind him or venture to check how far away they were from himself and his companions.

"If anything theoretically that Cross girl could help, she has better connections with Zero anyway. She's like his little sister." Touga gruffed. Kaien nodded and fell silent as the trio approached the familiar but completely different gates to a driveway they all knew better than they wanted to right now.

"Welcome to the Kiryuu household..." Kaito mumbled, bringing a wall down on his emotions before they even stepped on the driveway, looking ahead he saw Kaname staring back at them with an air of expectancy and urgency around him.

"He is here." was all the pureblood said when they group met him at the door, all he got in response were silent nods. Kaname didn't fully trust the door handle so he allowed Touga and the others to enter first, the smell of dried blood hit him like what he assumed a small train would feel like had he ever got hit by one. It overwhelmed his senses entirely making him wish he would have brought a few blood tablets with him. The Kiryuus had been dead for how long? And he had smelled Zero's blood how many times? And yet the smell almost made him growl in hunger.

"You better be able to control yourself, vampire, I don't need my idiot pupil in more danger than he already is." Touga snipped at him. Kaname nodded and looked around for the door he had nees in his...vision? Illusion? Whatever the hell it was called, for a moment before he found it and motioned for one of the hunters to open it. This time it was Kaien who stepped forward and undid the seal allowing them to pass through.

"In all my years of coming here I never knew this whole thing existed." Kaito mumbled looking around at the steel walls and charmed floor tiles.

"It's a labyrinth of charms and death traps. No one but the Kiryuus know how to make it in and out of here unscathed. How did you know about this place, Kaname." Kaien questioned, as the pureblood lead them by his memory.

"I was told. While I was searching for this place Kiryuu Luna came to me, I'm not sure how, she showed me every step I needed to take in order to get to where Zero will be." Kaname replied gingerly, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell them or not everything else the woman had said. From behind him Touga snorted bemused.

"Typical Kiryuu." he grouched, though the others could tell he was just worried.

By the time they reached the last door they all could feel Zero's presence, it was a ways back from where they were standing but by no means small. Pulling out the key Kaname inserted it into the keyhole and turned, for such a trip leading to this point he wondered why they chose such a simply means for getting through this door. Then again he supposed if you didn't have the right key there'd probably be some trouble waiting for you on the other side. For the first time since his own parents murder Kaname felt himself tremble with an emotion he had almost forgotten existed. Fear. he was scared of what he would find on the other side, or worse, what he wouldn't find. But he could feel Zero's heartbeat through their bond, giving him promise that he was still alive no matter what condition he was in. With that in mind, and the words of his mother, and Zero's mother, he opened the door. "I wondered how long it would take you to get here." Zero's voice called out from a side room, Kaname's eyes narrowed as he followed the sound.

"You expected us to come?" he asked, though it was more stated. 'Then what was the point of coming all the way out here?' he wondered but said nothing allowed. Walking into the moonlit room he saw Zero sitting, casually as ever, on a window sill that looked out into a garden of white lilies and red roses with some sakura trees lining the background.

"I expected you'd have someone search my room, and yes, I expected that you'd eventually find me here after reading that letter. Though I have to admit you did exceed my expectations of how quickly you got here." the silverette answered, though he didn't bother turning to face the pureblood, as he looked at him Kaname wanted Zero to look his way. The moonlight that was falling over his frame made him look stunning, he couldn't deny that he wanted those piercing lilac-amethyst eyes to stare back at him. Was this the type of thing his mother had been talking about?

"If you expected someone to search your room then why write the letter?" Kaname didn't approach further, and the other three held back from the two waiting to see what would happen between them, Zero simply shrugged seemingly lost in thought. He had taken time to change before he left, Kaname noticed, as he was now wearing faded jeans and a white button down shirt instead of his school uniform.

"I suppose part of me felt obligated to since 'famous last words' isn't really my style. The other reasons I don't know." finally Zero turned to actually look at Kaname, his eyes still shone brighter than the vampire could believe. And the emotional walls that had always been firmly in place had crumbled long before they got there. The fight, Kaname assumed, the fight that Zero had held onto so long up until this point was over.

"And you feel obligated to end your own life as well, or is there something more to that too?" the brunette eventually asked, mainly just to get the question out on the floor. Unknowing of how the teen would respond to that, Kaname would be the first to tell you Zero didn't like others in his head or personal business. Unexpectedly, to all four of the room's occupants, Zero shook his head and gave Kaname a saddened smirk.

"No, I no that even if I continue living beyond tonight and didn't kill myself in the future someone would do it for me eventually. That's how the cycle goes after all isn't it? In all honesty though, I don't really know why I came here, I don't really remember writing the letter either not that I think about it...it's all just in a haze." he frowned at his own words that time, as did Kaname and the others. Why didn't he remember writing that letter? He knew he wrote one...he knew he left school and changed his clothes before he did, but he didn't remember why nor doing it. As though his body was on autopilot without his brain knowing it.

"You don't remember?" Kaien spoke up this time stepping forward, looking over the teen that had become more like son to him than he could express. When Zero shook his head, Kain walked over and put a hand on Zero's head. Wondering if he was suffering from some sort of fever. Finding none he frowned slightly and took the boy's hand in his own. It looked a lot smaller than he remembered it to be just days ago. In fact looking up at Zero the teen himself looked a lot smaller than he last remembered. Was his brain playing tricks on him? 'What is going on?' the ex-hunter wondered and cast a look back to Touga and Kaito. "You should come back to the academy Zero, this place is doubtfully good for your mental health." he decided to voice, being completely serious, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"I can't, I don't know why I can't but I can't. I can't make my body move past that door." he confessed, pulling a knee up to his chest and clasping his hands around it.

"What do you mean you can't?" Kaito questioned, feeling the presence of Yuuki and the other nobles behind them at the door. Turning he had to dodge out of the way as the pureblood princess crashed into the silverette, pinning him against the window.

"Zero!" she cried out, unable to help the grin that spread across her face. "I'm glad you're still alive...for now." she whispered, her hand dropping down and swiping Bloody Rose from it's secured place at his side. Turning around to face the rest of the room's occupants she held the barrel firmly to Zero's temple and glared into the eyes of her shocked older brother and adopted father whom she had blown out of her way as well to reach her target. "No one move or I blow his head off." she ordered.

 **A/N:** Aha plot twist, I guess this is going to end up a three chapter fic since I don't want to make this one extremely long and there's still a bit to do as you may have figured out. Anyway, I hope you've all been enjoying my shitty writing and stick with me to see what happens next. Thanks as always and reviews are highly appreciated but don't feel obligated to write one! **Helpful** criticisms are also appreciated but do note the bold and underlined helpful. Flames will only be shoveb back in your face with a canister of gasoline. ~Rena-chan


	3. Ch 3: When Roses Die

**A/N:** Alright so this is the last installment of this fanfiction whee! I actually finished one holy shit! There's not much to say here other than I hope you guys enjoyed this if you have any suggestions, comments, requests, etc. please either leave it in a review or PM me directly. From here I'll be working on Sayo which is a KainxZero shipping if you're into that aaannd ya know I get to kill some more people. Aside from that I'm always working on fanfictions and I love hearing what readers like reading about otherwise what's the point of posting anything on here? Happy reading as always and thanks to everyone who read and or reviewed they're much appreciated! ~Rena-chan

Ch.3: When Roses Die

"What?" Kaname was the first to speak, possibly the most unintelligible thing he had said in his lifetime but it couldn't be helped, he was confused and dare he say shocked at the actions of his sister.

"You heard me, nii _-sama_ , you take a single step and I kill him. Now then, Zero, where is it?" Yuuki questioned, her voice turning sweet and nearly sickly. Kaname had wondered if his sister had always been crazy or if this was a recent development.

'What is she talking about?' Takuma wondered though he made no move to do anything seeing as it would be dangerous for him and Zero who was in immediate danger at the moment but not like he initially expected.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zero replied, eyes clear defiant as the others were used to seeing, though this time when they flashed there was a hint of silver in his eyes.

'This isn't going to end well...' Kaien mentally sighed as he tried connecting the dots. Before he spoke up however Touga did it for him.

"If you will please explain, girl, just what the hell you think you're doing." he gruffed, he had been through hell and back again with Zero but not even he thought the girl would turn on them. 'Kid never gets a break does he...' the man sighed to himself.

"Zero has something here that I want, this was the only way to get it. Though I initially planned to avoid any witnesses, you were never supposed to write that damned letter." Yuuki hissed turning to glare back at Zero.

"You shouldn't try to manipulate people's emotional states. If you think that you can control everything about a person without flaw then you're an idiot in more than just math classes." came the retort which Aido let out a snort at, sure he never liked the perfect but tutoring Yuuki in math was beyond impossible. He didn't think it possible for a pureblood that shared the same blood as Kaname to be so stupid.

"Manipulated? You manipulated Zero into coming all the way out here? For what motive?!" Kaito growled from his place in front of the doorway leading to the side room.

"Because dating back, the Kiryuu clan is a clan of guardians. I assume everything in this room up to this point has been kept since their clan came into existence. There is something here you want, but I don't know what it is." Kaname frowned trying to keep his head level as the two people he had been looking after all this time were both in danger.

"How did you know that?" Zero questioned with a raised eyebrow, he hadn't been down here since he was told about his family history in childhood by his father. He was careful not to let out any indication of what was in the room or that he even had access to it. 'And now a group of nobles, two purebloods, an ex-hunter, and two active hunters know about it.' it was almost enough to make him want Yuuki to pull the trigger on Rose sooner rather than later so he didn't have to face the consequences of what could spiral from this.

"I was told when I was given the information necessary to find you. By your mother." Kaname replied, reaching his aura out subtly so that Yuuki didn't take notice. Flicking his eyes to Takuma he spoke clearly. "I want all the nobles, and hunters, to return to Cross Academy immediately. We are putting the vampire, hunter and human societies in danger by being here as we are. Understood?" he questioned though he didn't turn to face any of the people behind him.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." the chorus of nobles replied before they made their way out the door quickly. Kaien too nodded and left without another word, leaving only Touga and Kaito to stubbornly protest the pureblood.

"Takamiya-kun, Yagari-san, if you please will follow the others." the older pureblood requested of the two, feeling his head being burned by a pair of protective eyes.

"Kuran, if you do anything stupid, you can promise your head will be off before you reach the academy gates." Touga warned before motioning for Kaito to lead them out. Though lightly protesting the younger did as he was told by his master.

"Shut up, it's not like you care anyway, you're so intent to keep yourself inside your hole of a lifestyle with all your nobles at your beck and call twenty four seven. So what if I kill the level E, I don't need him and neither does anyone else!" Yuuki shouted back, causing Zero to flinch, it wasn't as though he didn't know Yuuki was fully capable of protecting herself, but to hear her call him a level E...that stung a bit more than he expected it to. Apparently Yuuki noticed his reaction as well as she smirked cruelly. "What, I thought you were used to being called a level E, it's what you are after all, something not even the lowest of humans would want hanging around in their back allies." came the hiss, Kaname could have killed her that minute. She had no right to speak that way. And Zero, why wasn't he saying anything to defend himself?

"Look, if you want to kill me that's one thing, I'd let you seeing as at this point there's no reason for me to keep living. However, because you know the location of this place I cannot simply allow you to walk around freely. You have no idea what the right information in the wrong hands could do to our world." Zero eventually spoke, though he didn't make a move to free himself of Yuuki's hold, Kaname noticed that rose vines were starting to climb the wall behind them. Casting a look at Zero briefly he watched as the teen's fist clenched every now and then, and Bloody Rose seemed to be reacting to his call.

"Yuuki, no matter your means of coming to this place, of forcing Kiryuu-kun to come to this place, there will be rave consequences for your actions. Now, if you will take that gun down, we can resolve this civilly." he attempted to calm his sister down, but it wasn't working in his favor as her hand wrapped around Zero's throat and started squeezing. 'She's going to try and suffocate him.' the older realized, in his head he knew he should solve this differently, that violence wasn't the answer to this type of problem. But his head was soon taken over by an immensely powerful feeling of rage towards the younger pureblood. She was killing someone in cold blood for no reason other than her own selfish desires. Not to mention it was the person who had been keeping her safe all this time before she was returned to her true nature as a pureblood. It wasn't Kaname that was there for her all the years she had grown up, he didn't tutor her through grade and middle school all of that was done by Zero. Not because he was told or obligated to but because that was just Zero.

"Why do you even care, you're only keeping me alive for her sake aren't you?" Zero questioned though his voice was choked from lack of oxygen turning to the older vampire, he assumed Kaname had his own reasons to keep him alive but he always thought his main purpose was to be the 'white knight' for Yuuki in Kaname's twisted chess game he called life. Yuuki snorted and Kaname inwardly winced at that statement.

"For my sake? I wish, then you would have been dead a long time ago, I don't need you in my life. I'm a pureblood and you're nothing but a degrading level E." Yuuki snipped, sounding to Zero more like Ruka than the Yuuki was used to. He supposed he should have expected that however, more than her response though he was waiting for Kaname's.

"While initially I did keep you alive for Yuuki's protection, now that she is indeed a pureblood clearly there's no need for you in that role. However that doesn't mean I wish to senselessly kill you either, there is still much to be done in this world." the older brunette decided to cut himself off there before he said something he would regret. He then noticed that the vines on the walls were beginning to turn black. 'They're dying.' his brain supplied, flicking his eyes back to Zero he watched as the vampire's eyes were starting to gloss over. 'I can't let this go on any longer.' he decided, Yuuki had gone much too far, he would not let Zero die here. "Yuuki, if you refuse to let Kiryuu-kun go I will have no choice but to force you." his tone was straight, firm, and to the point. This was not a game. He would kill her if he had to.

"You never cared for me as you should!" she shrieked back at him, Bloody Rose was cocked and her finger pulled the trigger.

"I know." he whispered back before the sound of Bloody Rose reached his ears and blood gushed from two bullet wounds. One in Yuuki's head and another at her heart. The pureblood princess fell to the ground as red rivers covered the floor. Kaname stared down at her, soon Zero was at his side watching as well.

"Why didn't you let her kill me, and don't bullshit me Kuran, tell me the actual reason." Zero asked, though his voice was low and tired, the silverette kneeled down and closed Yuuki's eyelids before her body turned to a pile of ash. Kaname watched without saying anything at first, his head was in turmoil, he was supposed to love and cherish Yuuki more than anything. And yet, he couldn't stand to see her holding that gun to Zero's head. The same gun he had stared down countless times over the past how many years? And yet the two days he hadn't received a single glare from the perfect he had felt more off than he had in his lifetime.

"In all honesty, Kiryuu-kun, I don't really know." he eventually answered causing Zero to turn and look at him curiously. They held each other's stares for a for moments before Zero nodded and stood again.

"This isn't going to be easy to break to Cross your realize." he began while looking around the room. He'd have to figure out some way to seal it all again soon.

"Yes, but we can deal with that once we're back at the academy. Right now we should focus on getting there." the pureblood replied motioning to the slowly dawning sun. If they were lucky they'd make it before it fully rose into the sky. Zero once again nodded and motioned for them to head out again. As he closed the door to his former house behind him Kaname pulled the key out of his pocket and held it out for the younger vampire. "You should take this back, you are of the Kiryuu clan after all and as you said, we wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands." he explained.

"If all you say is true and my mother gave it to you then keep it. Kiryuus don't do things like that for no reason. Besides, I won't be around forever to protect what's here. Eventually, you'll be the only one who remembers the location of this place. My mother trusted you with something arguably more important than anything in the hunter world, she had a reason for doing it, and it's not my place to go against her. Just don't fuck it up." Zero replied, a slight smirk falling across his lips before he turned and walked into the woods back towards Cross Academy. Kaname stared after his retreating form until he could no longer see it. Zero trusted him. For reasons he could not explain, despite that he had just witnessed his sister's death, he felt like he was glowing on the inside.

'Thank you, Luna-san.' he bowed to the gentle breeze before following where Zero had gone.

 **A/N:** Holy mother of roses it's ended! And here's my list of thank you's; thank you to everyone who has favorited and or followed this story from beginning to end, thank you especially to those of you who reviewed it was really great knowing that people actually were enjoying this story as I enjoyed writing it. I do apologize that I didn't really do any pairings per say but I think it's kinda heavily hinted throughout that Kaname and Zero will in the future become a thing. Speaking of the future, I only have 118 more fanfictions in my library (I started a few more while writing this one) if you'd like to read them and/or have suggestions or requests of pairings, AU'a, or oddball things you want written for please don't hesitate to tell me! I love it all and there's little I don't write about. Thanks again to everyone and I really hope you enjoyed this! Keep Calm & Fanfiction On ~Rena-chan


End file.
